Valentine's Day Disasters
by Brennanite47
Summary: Brennan and Booth are stuck in the Jeffersonian overnight because of a snowstorm. Can a little randomness bring the cute couple together. -strongly rated T for suggestive themes and a little language.
1. Chapter 1

_-A.N.: Set after season three episode "The Santa in the Slush" I don't own Bones sadly._

_**Valentine's Day Disaters**_

_**Chapter One**_

The lab's skylights were of little help to illuminate the lab today. Washington D.C. had just been called on a huge blizzard warning. Booth thought to himself about where he could find Temperance Brennan in the middle of a snow storm. He walked into the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab and found her just where he'd suspected she would be, on the forensic platform.

"Bones, what the hell are you doing here on a day like this? Didn't Cam call and tell you to stay at home?" Booth asked. His partner was the only person that would be hard at work in the middle of winter when she didn't' even have to be at work.

"I needed to take another look at these remains, Booth. Everything just doesn't add up with this one." Brennan gestured to the stainless-steel table that held clean, white bones.

"I don't think that you need to worry THAT much, Bones. The poor guy's from the Stone Age." Booth replied.

"The Bronze Age, Booth, not the Stone Age. Although that would be interesting, I doubt I'm ever going to be privileged enough to examine a Stone Age skeleton." she said in a disappointed tone.

"You know, Bones, most people would think of that as a GOOD thing." Booth tried again. He really didn't want to pick on her in her scientist mode, but she just made it so easy sometimes.

"I thought you would know me better than that by now, Booth." she countered.

"Ah, touché. Looks like you're going to have to put up with me for a little while though." he said.

"Why is that? What do you need to stay here for?" she looked up from the body.

"Blizzard's so bad that the roads aren't safe to drive on. From the looks of it, I'm stuck here until the roads are clear. It was hard enough getting here to find you." he said.

Brennan looked up and took off her latex gloves, "Why did you come looking for me anyway, Booth?"

_Ouch, she got you there, Seel, _he thought as he fished for an answer. "Well, I tried calling your home phone and when I didn't get an answer, I got worried. Then your mobile was turned off, then I thought 'where else would that crazy lady be but at the lab in the worst snowstorm since Nixon,'" he finished proudly.

She smirked at him despite herself. She made a couple more notes on her clipboard and announced she was done with the poor soul. She turned around to face the Jane Doe she'd taken in from Limbo. Of course, she used the word 'specimen'. Brennan looked down at the seventeen year old that she discovered was named Rachel Robinson.

"One more empty drawer." she mumbled so Booth wouldn't hear her.

He heard her, nonetheless, and thought about the hard-headed scientific façade that she put up for the rest of the world. On the inside, Seeley knew that Temperance had a heart, laden with grief and tormented with the turmoil of her life. He was one of the few people that had seen the carefree side of her slightly. Her singing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", before he was shot at, had been a wake up call for him more or less. Hearing her sing, he'd noticed she'd had the voice of a siren, enchantingly and mysteriously beckoning him to her. He realized that his partner could be a fun person, if he knew how to talk her into it.

"What do you suggest we do with our time?" she asked while cleaning up, breaking Booth of his trance.

"Oh, I think I could come up with a few fun ideas." he said mischievously rubbing his hands together.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Booth, I'm not going to help you destroy governmentally funded equipment in this lab. You'd have to go through me first, and I could beat you." she said firmly.

"No, I wasn't thinking anything like that, Bones, even thought it does sound fun…What did you mean you could take me?" he sounded offended.

"Nothing, I know you wouldn't hit a woman anyway. It's not in your morals." she said.

"It shouldn't be one of any man's morals, and your right, Bones. I wouldn't be able to hit you, but you wouldn't hit me either. There's no logical reason to." he said.

Brennan considered it, "You're just making fun of me now. So what were you thinking?"

"Well, what do you do on Valentine's Day when you're alone?" he asked.

"I go about my day just like anybody else should. There shouldn't be one specialized day that people are forced to show their affection on. If two people truly care about each other, they should be able to show the other that every day." she said.

"You're completely right." Booth said.

"Think about it for a…", she trailed off until she realized what he said, "you agree with me, Booth?"

"Yeah, people should show the person they love how much they mean to them every day, if they mean anything to that person at all. Valentine's Day was just created by the card companies to make better profit. It's one more thing us poor males have to remember about for our honeys." he replied.

"Oh, you poor, poor man." Brennan said. "Wow, we agreed on something. Hell must've frozen over with the rest of the D.C."

"Ah, Bones, you don't believe in heaven and hell." he pointed out.

"You know it's just a figure of speech, Booth." she said. He was beginning to be really proud of Brennan. Each day, little by little, he could see her acting more like a normal earthling and not the hyper-rational scientist that he knew three years ago.

They sat there for a while, just happy by one another's company. Brennan wouldn't admit it to him, but if Booth wasn't there with her at that moment, she probably would've just went down to Limbo, got another skeleton, and worked herself into oblivion. She was thankful, for once, for his alpha-male tendencies and worrying about her. Not that she wouldn't have minded helping a nameless skeleton find the family that it knew in life, but the lack of sleep that she'd had over the last few nights wouldn't put her on top of her game.

"I know what I wanna do first." Booth said, snapping Brennan from out of her revere.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Raid Angela's office." Booth said while skipping down from the platform while Brennan ran to catch up.

"Booth, that's a total disregard of Angela's privacy." she said while blocking him. "We can't do that. Why is her office of interest to you?"

"Think about it for a second. Angela is the most normal one out of any of you…"Brennan gave him a derogatory stare. "This means that she stashes things like food and sugary soda in her office." her eyes widened, "Yes, now the little hamster's on the wheel." Booth joked.

"I'm going to have to use the phrase that you use when you're tired of hearing me talk. Shut up." she said.

"Yeah, Bones, doesn't quite have the same effect when you explain it out." he said as he jimmied the lock with his credit card. She shook her head as he broke through the lock.

Angela's office was bigger than Brennan's for the soul reason she needed a lot of room for her art. She had one of her desks on one wall, a small area that could be mistaken for a living room, and then a darker room where the walls were painted black. This was where Angela's greatest creation rested. The 'Angelator' was the holographic programming that she'd developed within three months of working for the Jeffersonian Institute.

"Sweetness!" Booth exclaimed as his eyes came into contact with the giant computer. "Bones, do you know how do use that thing?"

"Uh…" Brennan was afraid that if she told him the truth, he'd force her to mess around with Angela's program. Then again she was a horrible liar, "I-I'm not saying anything."

Booth's eyes lit up, "You do! Can you show me how?" he said.

"No! Not without Angela's permission! It's unethical for one colleague to snoop around in another colleague's affairs." Brennan sounded shocked.

"Alright, Bones, I see your point. You're a better person than I am," Booth said as he fiddled with his cell phone. Like lightening, his fingers flew across the numbers on his phone and held it to Brennan. She looked at it to find out that the phone was calling Angela. Brennan horrifically snatched the phone from Booth and charged out of the room.

_This is going to be a long day _was the only thought going through Brennan's head.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Angela laid sprawled out on Hodgins couch, reveling in the fact that she didn't have to go into work today. They were watching some girly movie that Hodgins had picked out when Angela's phone began buzzing on the table. She spared a glance at her caller ID, surprised to see that it was Booth. She chose to answer it.

"Booth?" she asked.

"No, Ange, it's me." Brennan replied.

Angela's grin spread a mile wide, "Sweetie, why are you on Booth's phone? Did you drop and break it in the throes of Valentine's Day passion?" she asked.

"God, Angela, NO! We're snowed in down here at the Jeffersonian." Brennan said.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Hodgins asked from the other end of the couch with inquisitive eyes.

"Brennan. She's trapped in the Jeffersonian with Booth." Angela said as Hodgins scooted closer to listen in.

"Ange, anyway, what I was saying, is Booth wants permission for me to teach him a little bit about the Angelator. I told him it wouldn't be right without asking you." she said.

"So long as you're very careful with my baby, I'm completely fine with it. Sweetie, let me talk to Booth for a second."

"Sure," there was a shuffling sound as the phone changed hands.

"Hey, Angela," Booth's cheery voice chimed.

"Do me a favor, Booth. I don't want that woman anywhere near a skeleton or a dead body on Valentine's Day. Being as you're both stuck there without much chance of the snow lightening up, keep her entertained and away from corpses for a least a day and I will be completely indebted to you." Angela said while Hodgins cooed. He loved how much she cared about her friend's mental well-being.

"Of course. She'll probably call you later, so I'll say bye for now." Booth answered.

"Sure, bye."

Hodgins looked up at his wonderful girlfriend, "What's even in your office that would be so entertaining to them?"

Angela sighed and thought about the too numerous bizarre items she kept in her workspace. "Let's just say that Booth's gonna have a field day with Brennan, and Brennan is going to kill me when she sees some of the stuff in there."

* * * * * *

_Booth acts like a little kid in a candy store. _Brennan deduced this after he'd taken himself as a hologram walking down a fictional street in 1950's gangster clothes; bee-bopping to an inaudible beat. When he'd turned around to offer her a turn, he'd realized that she was on the opposite side of the room on the couch with a rather large laptop in front of her.

"Bones, please don't tell me that you're going to sit down and write your next novel, cause that's not fun at all." he whined.

Brennan laughed, "This isn't mine, Booth. This is Angela's personal computer. I was just going to do some digging since we've already accomplished breaking and entering."

"Oooo…what's on it?" he came up and sat behind her.

"Not sure yet." Brennan reclined against his side for back support. Usually Booth didn't mind when she did that. There were witnesses around and wouldn't risk losing 'her' reputation just because of his, as she called them, 'biological urges'. Now, totally alone in a giant museum with the woman he'd been pining for for the last three years, opened a whole new door of possibilities that could happen.

_Stop it, Seel. If you let yourself slip up, then she's gonna know about it for the simple reason 'it' will be visible. 'This' is NOT how we want her to find out about your feelings. So push those thoughts as far from here as you can. For right now, you guys are just Booth and Bones hanging out._

Booth had just finished his internal pep talk when Brennan announced she'd cracked the password. "What was it?" he asked.

She grinned, "Promise you won't be offended?"

Booth's expression twisted, "Why? What was it?"

"Agent Stud-muffin," she said between chuckles.

Booth wasn't surprised. Both Angela and Brennan had very bizarre, very twisted senses of humor.

They skimmed through Angela's music files, nothing out of the ordinary instrumental relaxation stuff, and pictures, many of which she drew herself, before moving onto the videos. There were a couple of different music ones and ones with titles that Brennan wanted to stop at, but still skipped over. One specifically caught both blue and brown eyes.

"_The Days of Our Lab_? Is that some kind of pop culture reference I don't know?" she asked.

"Wow, you're not as dumb as you think, Bones. Yeah, it's a really bad soap show." he replied.

"Why did Angela name something after it then?" she countered.

"Well, let's watch it and find out." he shifted into a dangerously comfortable position; Brennan in between his legs while one was on the couch and the other was on the floor. Brennan hit the play button. The first scene was of Angela in said office that the partners now inhabited.

"_Hello, all. I'm Angela. I work here at the Jeffersonian Institute. Some would wonder why someone like me would work in a museum. Well, only __half__ it is a museum. The other half is where some of the finest scientists in the United States call their lab. There are several different sectors: Egyptology, Paleontology, Archeology and more. I work in the Anthropology wing. I create faces for people who lost them during their untimely demise. That isn't the hard part, no. Working around some of the most brilliant people in the world has it's downsides. It's a safe bet to say I'm one of the most normal people in this lab. Well, I'll explain it along the way. For now, I hope you enjoy 'The Days of Our Lab.'"_

Angela's monologue faded to black as a new image came forth from the darkness. This one, still of Angela, was obviously shot on a different day. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore her Jeffersonian lab coat. It was also apparent that Angela had someone else behind the camera for her.

"_To start things off, this is where all the magic takes place." _She gestured out from the lounge area on the second floor balcony to the expansive laboratory. "_Every body that is to damaged to be identified will probably end up here someday. I'll show you the more depressing details later. How about we go meet some of the key players that help identify who the person was, how that person died, and who/what was responsible for it?" _The camera-person slowly bobbed the camera up and down. "_Great, let's get started."_

The camera-person followed Angela down the stairs before she stopped abruptly. _In my mind, there are three parts in catching a murderer: ":My best-friend in the entire world is one-third _(Brennan smiled), _her hunky F.B.I. partner is one-third _(Booth smiled), _and the rest of us put together is the last third. The point one percent that's left over is if we get a conviction or not. Right now, I wanna introduce you to that first third. She doesn't know what I'm doing, so I hope she doesn't kill me." _

Angela opened the door to Brennan's office. "_Dr. Temperance Brennan: PhD in forensic anthropology, New York Times best-selling author, and crime-fighting hero extraordinaire." _

The camera panned over to Brennan, who sat at her office reading over case files that needed catching up on. _Who is also my best friend._ Angela stated again. Brennan looked up now, slightly annoyed by whatever idea had floated into Angela's head that day.

"_What are you doing, Angela?" _Brennan asked.

"_Just go with it, sweetie, go with what comes natural." _Angela replied, no longer in the picture.

Brennan gave Angela a blank stare for a few moments before saying, _"I'm just gonna keep going through these then." _

Angela was ready to leave when Booth came bounding through the door, _"Hey, Bones, I-" he got cut off._

"_Ah, and here's Mr. F.B.I. himself, right on cue. Special Agent Seeley Booth: Army Ranger, father, and a man who's got the balls to shut Brennan up." _Angela said proudly.

"_Not literally, we're just partners." _the screen flipped to Brennan quickly while she said the words. Then jerked back to Angela.

"_I wish that you WOULD mean it literally, sweetie. Booth, you're going to have to do me a favor. There's this great Medieval storage closet me and Hodgins know about…" _Angela started, but was cut off by a jerking motion of the camera and then black. When the camera was turned on again, knees that Brennan recognized as her own held Hodgins to the floor while Booth had Angela in a head-lock.

"_Say it." _Brennan threatened from behind the camera_. _

Angela smiled sheepishly. _"Well, folks, we're experiencing some technical difficulties. We'll see you all next week for the continuing saga of 'The Days of Our Lab.' See you next time." _

"_Great, now how do you turn this thing off?" _Brennan asked_._

"_What the hell is going on in here?" _Cam walked into Brennan's office to see them all in the same position as before.

"_Cam, help me turn this thing off." _The camera was turned so Camille Saroyan was standing in the upper left hand corner.

She sighed. _"Here I thought that the smart people were working for me, now I'm working for the 'smart' people" _she mumbled as the screen went black and a white 'The End' came across the screen.

Brennan and Booth could hardly contain their laughter as they remembered the bad situation that had Cam lecturing them for more than an hour on 'propriety in the workplace'. The week following the incident was when Booth and Brennan got the headless witch case. Angela had forgotten all about her little soap opera plans somewhere along the way of watching hours of gory, Blair-Witch project-worthy film.

Rolling out the last few chuckles Angela's impromptu documentary had provided them, Brennan said, "We don't mention that to ANYONE! If she finds out we watched it and laughed our asses off, she's going to start it up again. I don't want to listen to Cam go over all of it again."

"So, in other words, you want me to keep a secret for you?" he asked, completely sobered after the laughing.

"Please? You wouldn't have to be lectured, but I would. We're friends Booth. Will you help out a friend?" she was being sheepish now, rubbing her head on his arm like a cat.

"Aw…Bones, you know that I'd kill someone if you asked me to?" He didn't mean for it to come out like a question.

She was quick to respond with, "I think I do, I would do the exact same thing for you."

Brennan was kneeling in front of him, watching him watch her. Angela's words were echoing in her head. Things about moments frozen in time and the right moment to kiss someone. However confident and intelligent she was, she couldn't hide the fact that she was sexually inadvertent. It was the one thing that she flawed that she was secretly ashamed of.

When neither moved for a hard minute, their stomachs decided to break the silence by grumbling in unison. That was, apparently, the tension breaker in the room. "How about I go see what I can scavenge from the kitchen?" Booth offered.

"Sounds pretty good right about now." Brennan said. Booth grinned and shook his head as he got up to leave. Brennan stood up right behind him, stepped on his foot, and lost her balance. She fell back to the couch with a soft thump. Booth laughed and went to the kitchen on the far side of the lab.

Brennan pulled out her cell phone and hit her first speed-dial.

"Hello?" Angela's voice soothed Brennan somewhat.

"Angela, I think I have a problem." she whispered.

Angela was surprised that Brennan actually told her about something that was bugging her besides having to find out by snooping around. "I'm all ears, sweetie. Spill."

"You know how you're always talking about electricity between people? Like…" Brennan struggled, "like you could die right there in someone's eyes and be happy about it?"

"You felt that with Booth!?!" Angela stifled a squeal.

"I think I did, And I think I felt that moment-thing you were talking about." she continued, unfazed by her friend's giddiness.

"Did you think about kissing him?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes."

"Bren!!!" Angela whined.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Brennan scrambled. She wasn't used to being told she'd messed up.

"When you think about kissing someone is when it loses all the magic it could've had. It has to be a surprise to the other person to make it really good cause it's innocent at the beginning." Angela said.

Brennan was interested now as she walked back to her own office, "What do you mean it's innocent?"

"Like, say he's turned around, you poke him on the shoulder, he turns around and he's still in mid-turn when you kiss him. There isn't time or contact yet to be able to deepen it. When he puts his arms around you, then it's been promoted to being a real kiss. Its when from there it goes to passionate it when you get all of those great tingles and chills that only the whole line of them can bring." Angela shivered at the mere thought of it.

"Huh, that actually made a lot of sense to me. Thanks." Brennan whispered again. She was afraid Booth would come around a corner and catch her getting advice from Angela how to make out.

"Sure thing, sweetie. All I ask for in return is details. Tomorrow. Bye." she hung up the phone in a smug, self-satisfactory tone.

Brennan hit the 'end' button on her cell phone just as Booth walked in with half a bag of Doritos and a very questionable-looking pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_They discovered that the pizza had been at least a week old when Booth found himself running to the bathroom like a madman. Great, _he thought. Vomiting while Brennan was around to watch was NOT what he would've liked to do, given their current lockdown situation. He returned to Brennan's office to find her looking through old case files.

"You alright?" she asked.

"As much as I can be." he said.

She gave him a weak smile as he rummaged through her drawers, looking for some type of breath freshener. There wasn't a lot she could say. He seemed kind of jealous that she'd been able to keep the disgusting food down. Brennan simply explained to herself that she had a stronger stomach than he did. She needed one being around decomposing corpses and Hodgins goo and bugs all day, seven days a week.

"So, what did you find to do?" he resurfaced from the drawer, now chewing gum.

"Nothing really. We could do what Hodgins and the interns do when they get bored." Brennan suggested.

"No, I refuse to make little parachutes out of Kleenex, strap them to beetles, and throw them over the balcony. That's where I draw the line. You don't even like bugs enough to do that." he stated.

"How do you know? You don't know that I'm not interested in bugs." she defended.

"Oh really, Dr. Brennan. Refresh my memory, who had to get rid of the spider that was in your seat of the SUV last week?" Booth asked nonchalantly.

"That was not my fault! That thing was huge. It was the size of my hand!" she exclaimed.

"It was the size of your thumbnail, which leads to another thought. Who gave me the very mature middle finger when I dropped her off at the lab?" Booth propped his feet up on her desk.

"You deserved that! You cat-called me in front of one of the Jeffersonian's key benefactors." she recalled the incident that was professionally life-threatening.

Brennan and Booth had come into the Jeffersonian together for lab results when Brennan was called over by one of her superiors. She'd recognized the importance of going over there and changed direction. She didn't realize until she came face to face with the blushing older man that something was amiss.

Her superior leaned down and whispered, "Dr. Brennan, are you and Agent Booth dating?"

When she replied no, she turned her head to find Booth and Hodgins snickering and red-faced. She herself blushed at the awkward situation and was quickly introduced and dismissed. When she stormed onto the platform, well, let's just say she was less than friendly towards the laughing men.

"Well, maybe you're right in me deserving it," he reasoned.

"I am right." she countered.

He laughed at his partner's misfortune. They sat there for several quiet minutes, not really knowing what to say to each other. Brennan was about to speak when Booth interrupted.

"What's the worst Valentine's Day you had, Bones?"

She didn't see where that came from. "What? I don't celebrate it Booth."

"Come on, Bones. There must've been a some point in time when you had a little certain someone and everything went straight to hell." he tried again.

Brennan considered it. There was one particular February 14th that sprang up to her oversized brain. "I don't wanna talk about it." she flipped a page of the case file she still had.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's." he bribed. She found herself falling for it. She couldn't resist learning little fragments of Booth's past when the opportunity arose.

"I was 22. I was working on my masters' and I was seeing this really nice guy, same major. He was one of those 'look, don't touch' types: muscular, handsome, smart, and he really liked me. I was shocked that someone…_decent_ wanted to date me, so I took advantage. He dragged me to this party for Valentine's Day when I wanted to stay in my dorm and study." Brennan paused.

Booth saw his partner visibly quiver at her own words. He went and sat on the couch next to her. While she started again.

"It was a drinking party. I'd only had two by the time he wanted to leave. I was grateful that I might actually get some work done, but he said he wanted to take me back to his room. I said sure. That night was my first time…ever." She watched Booth's eyes as she confessed that she'd never done _that _before college. She never even told Angela that. "The next day when I went to class, I was feeling really upbeat and such. Then he didn't show up. I volunteered to go find him and…" she picked at a fingernail.

Booth noticed when she was shutting out, "And?"

She sighed, "And I found him in the janitor's closet with the head cheerleading wench."

He sat there, speechless. He couldn't even begin to imagine what sex-crazed jerk would cheat on Bones. She was, in his mind, the whole package: brains, looks, and a heart. "Please tell me you went Kung-Fu on the this ass."

Brennan laughed maniacally, "Yes, I did. I'll tell you something else, he won't be having children to break other girls hearts." she said proudly.

"That's my girl." he wrapped an arm around her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"I'm not your girl. So what about you and your Valentine's Day disaster?" she reclined slightly and looked him dead in the eye.

"That's a hard one," he mulled. "I've had many bad ones, but I think the worst was when I was seventeen. I'd been seeing this girl for a couple of months and we decided to…well, you know…" his discomfort spelled all over his face.

"Have sex?" she supplied.

"Yeah. Well, we did, and the next day I catch her making out with my brother." he leaned back into the couch.

"Really, I wouldn't imagine you're brother doing anything like that if he was anything like you." she smirked.

"Thank you, Bones. Anyway, I confront him about it, he tackles me to the ground, and we both end up spending the night in the hospital. It's not as bad as yours, I suppose." he mumbled.

Brennan only shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it's just the past. We can't dwell on it or change it in any way, so why think about it so much?" she meant it as a rhetorical question.

Booth didn't take it that way, "Yeah, but Bones, think about it. If that jerk-wad didn't do anything with the head cheerleader and you went out with him longer, you wouldn't be the same person you are today, right?"

Brennan thought about it for a few seconds, "I suppose I might view relationships differently in some way, but there's no way to know what could've happened." she went into her rational state of mind.

"Bones, you don't view the world like everyone else does." he stated factly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hostility crept up to her voice.

"You look at the world like it's one giant puzzle that needs to be solved; taking things apart and putting them back together so they make sense and I respect that. But the rest of the world is like a TV show; it has its good moments and it has its bad ones, but it keeps going until something or someone cancels it," he said.

"I like puzzles more than I like television." she stated, slightly happy she wasn't a tv show.

Booth shook his head and laughed at her ignorance. She grinned along with him.

Neither had realized what had happened next until it was too late. Booth took Brennan's hand that rested limply on the couch between them and kissed the inside of her wrist. He pulled back in slow motion, shocked that he slipped up and probably made her uncomfortable. He looked up to meet her eyes, cerulean orbs analyzing his action, trying to rationalize it.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I-" Booth was cut off by Brennan pulling him back to her. She lightly brushed her lips over his, making sure he was sincere in his simple action.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. The only reason he was being cautious was because their work relationship could possibly suffer from what was obviously going to happen.

She shook her now foggy head, "I've never been more certain about anything, Booth. We've waited too long. Way too long."

That was all the incentive Booth needed to lean down and kiss her more appropriately. Her case files, long since forgotten, now fell from her lap in a mass of papers that would need to be sorted out later. He'd wrapped his arms around her now, one hand rubbing small circles on her back through her sweater while the other reached up into her hair to pull out her loose ponytail. Their kisses soon became frantic, as if trying to make up for lost time. Brennan thought she was on cloud nine somewhere before she felt Booth jerk backwards.

She opened her eyes to meet his. She could see the apprehension in his eyes that led to create doubt. "Second thoughts?" she asked.

"Bones, you have no idea how much I want to, but…" he couldn't finish his sentence before Brennan pushed him backwards so she lay on top of him the full length of the couch.

She kissed all along his jaw line up to his ear. "You should show me, then."

There was no winning this battle, so they both surrendered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

Brennan's toes curled as Booth brought the blanket up around them. Even though her brain currently had a 'back in five minutes' sign hanging on it, she couldn't remember one single time when she'd felt better in anyone else's arms, not even Sully's.

She thought about the time where she thought that she might've loved Sully. He had never made her feel the way Booth did. Sully was a very good man, but he just didn't possess the quality of understanding her completely. Booth had always understood her even before she did herself. The connection with him had been mental at first, grown to emotional, and now it was finally physical. Brennan could only explain it to herself one way, the way people had been badgering her about for the last two years.

"Booth?" she drew lazy circles on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" his voice was partially thick from the slumber he felt coming on.

"Do you love me?"

The question, asked so innocently one might've thought that it was a child asking, shook Booth to the core. He supposed he could've expected her to ask it so bluntly, but it still gave him the window for saying what he was always too afraid to before.

"Yes, I do. I love you, Bones. It's always been you."

She relaxed, feeling the weight of the world alleviate by his simple words. "Good, 'cause I love you, too."

"You know that we've got things we need to talk about, right?" he asked. Nothing would be exactly the same as it was before this night.

"Yeah, but later. Right now I just wanna sleep, if that's okay."

"Sound's like a good plan to me." he replied.

_-Not done yet. One more to go._


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

The pair had left early the next morning to go grab a shower and a change of clothes. Angela watched and waited for Brennan to come in, eager to hear the details of her night spent in the Jeffersonian not being able to work. She was really starting to get on Hodgins' nerves by hovering by his desk.

"Ange, chill! When have you known Brennan to be late for work?" he finally said when she sighed for the fourth time that morning.

"When she's slept with a guy. That's the only reason Brennan's ever been late to work and look at the time; she's two minutes late!!" Angela replied.

"Look, there she is! Go talk to her and calm yourself." Hodgins pointed to the entrance where a clean cut Brennan walked in. He laughed and thanked God as Angela ran to catch up to her best friend.

She started by hugging Brennan. She thought that this was rather strange, but then it was Angela. She then looked Brennan square in the eyes. Angela's own grew to the size of saucers as she said, "You didn't."

Brennan caught what she was talking about, "I didn't." she said.

Angela's face fell with her voice's volume, "Sweetie, you're lying. You can not stand there and tell me that you didn't sleep with Booth." she said definitively.

"Yes, I can, because I didn't sleep with Booth…we made love." she said smugly before stepping around Angela and to her office. Angela only shook her head.

_Technicalities. _she muttered and went to squeeze the details from the anthropologist.

**The End**

_June 8__th__, 2009_

**Reviews are always welcome!! XD**


End file.
